Three Words
by Camy99
Summary: “Oh, I already know you love me. It’s another three words.” Oneshot.


**Wow, I love how I can't write for a century and a half, complain to everyone about it, get "hit" by Emily (IheartORANGE)'s "inspiration bat/stick/thing" and the stories just drool on out of me lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: There are many things I don't own, Hannah Montana happens to be one of them.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Why'd you steal the stars?"

I could practically see his confused face. "Um, what?"

"The stars."

"Ok, what about them?"

"The sky's completely lacking of them tonight! What d'you do?"

He is probably either smirking or rolling his eyes. Or both, actually. "I'm sorry; I didn't have anything to do with that. I'm in my room watching TV."

That explains all that background noise. I sigh, "Fine. Can you come over?"

I notice the background noise decrease slightly; he lowered the volume. "Right now?"

I bite my lip. I know this conversation makes no sense, but the whole reason is that I badly want him here with me. And the desperation in that feeling makes no sense either. "Well yeah."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?', just come over!"

"Not if you don't have an actual reason. I'm watching TV remember? Good show too."

I twist my face, is he serious?! I asked him exactly this. The volume goes back up, higher than it originally was, "Look Lils, I've gotta go. And by go, I don't mean to your place _unless_ there's a certain reason behind it." He says this in a completely serious voice.

"No there isn't you _jerk!_" I sit up from my lying position. I am looking at a blank sky and being shot down by my best friend all at once, I don't need my neck to start aching too.

"…Right. Bye then." And he hangs up. Like actually, stopped talking, and turned off the phone! Why do I still consider that boy my best friend anyways? Oh right, the whole suddenly liking him thing… that's really been great, and he's definitely helping by deciding to be a jerk face to me for no reason. Ugh.

--

We're walking home and his house is coming up soon. Is it selfish of me to wish he was the one that had to walk the extra blocks by himself instead of me, just so that I could be with him my entire way home? Don't answer that question.

"So you seem in a better mood today."

He stops nodding along to his music and takes out his left earphone. He glances at me but I know he heard me and don't feel like repeating myself. "What do you mean 'better'?"

"You know, as in not a jerk," I smile sarcastically.

He returns my smile, his being much more attractive than my version, and sweeps his hair to the other side. I slyly tap my leg to keep it from going out on me; he _seriously_ needs to stop doing that or I'm suddenly going to collapse one of these days. "I was not being a jerk. I wasn't simply going to come over because you told me to."

I roll my eyes, "What about tonight?"

"What about tonight?"

Maybe hot, but still irritating as ever. I groan, "Come over. Tonight. Will ya?"

"And the reason…?"

I smack his arm. "Seriously Oliver there's no dang reason! What will it take for you to just show up at my door, huh?"

He looks at me with squinted eyes. _Wake up leg, wake up!_ "Three, little but meaningful, words. And the most important reason of all time, I think."

I stop walking and raise my eyebrows. I always told him I loved him, he is my best friend after all. The problem is that this time I mean it a different way; _that_ he doesn't quite know yet. I sigh exaggeratedly, "Oh dearest best friend of mine, I love you so! And I'll love you even more if you won't make me spend another friend-less evening."

He grins (and I start considering leg surgery), "Oh I already know you love me." I raise my eyebrows again; somebody's been overdosing on the jerk juice. "It's another three words. Close though." And with that places his earphone back and turns into his driveway.

I groan loudly. "What if I'm dying one day and call you? Will you still reject me because I didn't say some stupid three words?"

"Basically. But I'll send someone to you, don't worry," he winks. "Bye Lils."

"You're so ridiculous! And you know what? Forget you; I'm hanging out with someone else!" I whine.

He unlocks his door and steps inside, "You do that." He stares at me for a second too long before closing the door.

I sigh, and go on to spend the rest of the night by myself. Who was I kidding; it's Oliver or nothing for this lonely heart.

--

I didn't bother ask Oliver over any more. In fact I didn't bother ask him for much of anything for about a week and a half. At first he tried to urge me on to do so, but there were really only so many times I wanted to be rejected by him. I couldn't stand it anymore so I took a mini-trip to the beach _by myself_. At first it was just another one of those dumb jokes he wouldn't let go, but then it actually started getting to me. He'd figured out I wanted him over because I liked him; he didn't like me back, and this was his way of letting me know. I knew it. So when it reached the point of actually being hurtful, I gave up on the whole idea. I didn't need him.

I sit on the muddy sand ignoring the part of my mind that warns me about the stain that'd result on my jeans. I honestly don't care as I stretch out my legs so that the crashing waves can caress my feet. And then it all just happens. At first, I'm content and at one with nature. The sun is about to set and I'm going to get to watch it. What more does one need in life? Well apparently something else because before I know it my cheeks are just as wet as my feet, as waves of tears crash upon them.

I've cried over crushes before but this one is different. It's Oliver! Oliver isn't supposed to make me cry, no matter what he's become to me. It simply isn't right. I take out my cell phone and press my thumb onto the number two for his speed dial. I love him, and he knows that. In fact he's said it back a couple of time and that was great. But why couldn't he tell that I was asking for just a little bit more. That I desperately wanted him by my side at all times because—

"Hello?"

"Oliver?" I try to sound as calm as possible.

"Lilly?" He responds.

I take in a deep breath. "I need you. So for the love of everything holy could you _please_—"

"Where are you?" His tone goes from careless to urgent within nanoseconds, catching me off guard. I didn't think it'd work that easily. I even had a whole begging speech worked out.

"I, uh, um, the beach. By the rock." Is this actually working or is it his new way of turning me down?

"Be there before you know it."

I hang up and stare at my phone. Had I said the three words, and if so, what in the world were they so I could say them again!

"Took you long enough."

I turn around and he's standing there with a face made to melt hearts. Dang, when he said before you know it, he wasn't kidding! "Wow," I barely whisper. Then I bite my lip, he wasn't close enough. I basically run into him and to my surprise he doesn't step aside. Instead he actually holds me. I want to ask what happened but I don't want to ruin the moment I may never experience again.

I feel him take a breath in, "I just wanted you to need me."

I step back slightly to show him my frown, "What difference does that make?"

"If you need me and I'm here for you, I'm your hero. And I strive to be your hero. I'm sorry I didn't just tell you but I needed you to need me to be sure it was going to be right."

I think I'm crying again. He wipes my cheek to confirm this. Well I'll be! Leave it up to him to come up with something like that. "You're so… ugh, such a donut! I told you I loved you, didn't I?"

He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine, "I know, but you've told me that since kindergarten. It's slightly lost it's magic touch."

I lift my head and look into his eyes, and somehow my leg holds up. "Fine. I love you, I adore you, I want you, and I definitely need you and only you." He smiles and I lay my head on his shoulder. I feel his kiss on my neck as I watch the sun set in the arms of my best friend and self-proclaimed hero. "You stole the shining stars and gave me the setting sun."

"You stole my heart and gave me exactly what I needed."

"What's that?" I mumble.

"Lilly, we just went over this. It's you."

"I know; I just love to hear you say it. Scratch that; I need to hear you say it." And we laugh in each other's arms as the sky turns my favorite colors. What more _do_ you need in life?

* * *

**It's 3am. My cheesy side apparently comes out at this time haha. What do you think of this other side, other side, other side of me? (Wowwwww. Good gravy I'm tired!) Let me know, review (: xoxCamy**


End file.
